Dash
by Akabari
Summary: I have no idea how did I end up in this situation, possibly dead by tiger, then suddenly this super-cool-looking guy came out of nowhere and drag me to this school, and tells me that I'm a-! LenRin on later chapters, some yuri, fantasy high school fic idk


I just

really

really want to write

sorry if this doesn't wrote up to your expectations

ALSO ALSO 学パロ FANTASYYY :DDD yay

Also nesie can't battle scenes. sorry

(NOTE THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FROM PURE BOREDOM, NO PLOT PLANNED WHATSOEVER.)

**sum**: I told you I don't know

**Disclaimer:** no

also nesie don't know how to start stories so _let's have Rin get eaten!_

no

also this is one of those fanfic that just made you feel you had been kidnapped and interrogated, being asked as to WHERE HAVE YOU HID THE DIAMONDS when they really is kidnapping the wrong person

it really expects a lot

* * *

**-KuremaKisu-**

**-Dash-**

**- chapter one -**

I really have no idea how I ended up in this situation.

"Uum, nice tiger..?" I said nervously, dropping my luggage just to hold both of my hands in front of me, though I know it's not going to do anything to help me getting out of this.

Hi. My name is Rin. I'm not gonna tell you my full name because I'm too cool. I'm a traveler running away from my home. As for age—_how dare you ask a woman about her age! gasp!_ I'm 14, soon to be 15. I'm a half-breed, a human with magic running through my veins~ AND, I'M ALSO CURRENTLY IN A BATTLE, ONE-ON-ONE WITH A TIGER. LATER.

The tiger in front of me was looking at me (presumably thinking which part of my body had more meat into it—because I was just so skinny) with a dangerous glare. It inched slowly—and dangerously—to me, in which I took a step back, only to find out there's a wall. I froze, as my foe stopped moving, leaned slightly—and _DANGEROUSLY_—and then—

It launched itself. At me.

Okay, so, I might not be a pure-blood magician etcetera etcetera, but I know a few spells. I don't know, may it be the pressure of _about to get eaten_, or reflex (I am a danger prone, if it might not be obvious enough to you yet), I waved my hand, and chanted a nice quick (yet hard to master)(AND IT'S ALSO A REAL LIFESAVER!) fire spell(1), "_Lestli,_" a spark ignited from my hand—I can feel THE HEAT NEARLY PEELING OFF MY SKIN. OOOH MY SKIIIIIIINNNNNN.

I could never get use to it.

Now, I know what are you thinking, tigers have fur (sans the unfortunate ones) (I don't know, are there such things as fur-less tigers), "_Rin why did you use fire attack on the poor tiger! It's gonna catch on fire!"_ (2)haha, no. See, this spell's sole purpose is only to shock the foe, _"why didn't you just use an electric attack then?"_ hush. I'M ABOUT TO GET EATEN BY A POSSIBLY HUNGRY TIGER IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED! (in which case I'm flattered. I love making my guests feels comfortable)

And by shock I didn't mean, like, electrify or something, no, like this.

The flames danced around my hand (my poor hand… oh…), wrapping itself around my fingers (oh god… too hot… *whimpers*), I aimed it at the tiger;

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

I bit my lip and finally let go at last.

The flames shot itself from my hand, at the tiger, they take form of long slightly thick needles. The tiger skidded to a halt, and I could see fear in its eyes as the needle zoomed closer, until it was only a mere centimeter away from the spot between its eyes, and then—

It exploded, releasing red magenta sparks upon doing so.

See, I do care for animals, even if they tried to eat me.

The sparks subsided, and it was a two seconds silence before the tiger suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

I slumped to the ground, breathing as if I had been on a 12 km marathon. My heart. Was pounding. So. Hard. Holy shit.

AM I STILL ALIVE?! I AM ALIVE! YAYY! (although I may or may not abuse an innocent –and dangerous, it tried to eat me, in my defense—animal to do so, but let's not ruin my glee)

I stayed there for a second, limp against the wall, a sleeping tiger a few feet away from me, hidden away in the shadow of this—wall.

Okay. While I'm still alive. I will tell you about myse—

Wait.

I see.

A.

Shadow.

On top of me.

Wha.

Wait.

A sec.

I whipped my head above and I indeed see a figure standing on top of the wall, hands in their pockets.

I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO GRATEFUL IN SEEING ANOTHER LIVING BEING BESIDE MYSELF. TRUTH SPOKEN.

Well actually there's this time I was in jail (sshhhhh) and I was starving so bad I thought I'd have to eat my recently dead cell mate (she's boring, just talking to herself) (I mean, I don't mind listening!), but then it turned out SHE WAS ALIVE AND THEN—

Wait. That's another story for another day. Anyway.

I squinted my eyes, and I noticed this person was a male—quite attractive, I might add—(_insert giggle_) how long has he been standing there? On further inspection, I noticed that this person was also _looking at me_.

I gasped in surprise as he crouched down and jumped, making a spin in the air before landing between me and the tiger, his back to me.

Crouching in front of it—the tiger, I mean—which is sleeping soundly, he cupped its chin and 'n'd.(3) This gave me enough time to look at him. The first thing I noticed is his hair, it was blonde, just like mine, and it was a bit long and unruly. But somehow, it looked very attractive (drools). The next thing is his clothes, but he was turning his back at me, so there's not much to look at, except that he wears black. Not something to wear at this heat, it you ask me.

"You," he said suddenly, surprising me. His voice sounded hand and soft—I don't know, rough but also really soft at the same time, but it also sounds like he doesn't really give a pudding about me. He stood up, turning to me, "What's your name?" _Woah he's cool,_ (4) I thought dreamily. I never really been in a relationship before, but—

"E—What?" I stuttered, then his words registered to my brain just before I sensed his will to open his mouth again, I stammered in hurry, "K- Kaga- I mean, Uhh—"

He looked a bit annoyed, I noticed. See, I am a trouble maker, aka danger prone, I travel everywhere and there might or might not be some people looking for me, so I had to make a new persona every time I step my foot on a new country. My last alias is Momo Kakurenbo(5), I did nothing _too_ bad, but I still want to be safe. So, I began to invent wildly, trying to make up a pleasant sounding name—easy on the ear—for this cool-looking gentleman—

"K-Kagamine Rin!"

Wait.

n-no!

T-That's my real name!

* * *

K.

This might be another project that I will abandon soon, BUT IONNO

ALSO I JUST WROTE THIS 5 MINS AGO IN A HURRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I need to take a bath I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO BETA READ IT NO I SMELLS

totalwordcount(story): 1,069 (1,1001 before edited) (ikr... so close... *clench fist*) (also TEEHEE 69) (slappeddead**BOOM**)

**Notes:**

**(1)** I didn't mean to actually write the chanting, because I always thought that when people just make up languages, it sounded stupid. But it sounded even sillier without it, so, HURRYHURRYRANDOMGIBBERISH WORDIONNOSKIDOOSH

**(2)** You know, like, "Nn." OR "Hn" or "Un" sumathing like that. If you hangs out with enough crazy batshit Japanese people, you'd understand.

**(3)** Courtesy of Ghibli's Cat's Returns

**(4)** Momo means "Peach", Kakurenbo means, "hide and seek", I think? (?)

_HNNNN NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RIN_? _WHY IS RIN IN JAIL BEFORE_?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO _THE TIGER_?! IS THE TIGER_ PIKOOOOOOO_? (y'know because I tend to make Piko and Miki the pet, like ahoge'd hamster for example) **REVIEW AND MAYBE THE CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOONER**. *hoot like an owl and attempt a head spin, but stopped 25%*

I'm serious, tho.

**REVIEW. OR SHI NE.**

**ALSO CHECK OUT GLIDER'S NEWEST PV: Development of Amazing Apps **and if you know what the song is about tell me please.

also Rin is a female Baku!Len

no not really

I'll stop nao

also i didn't write why is Rin being chased by a tiger, because that's for next chapter.

if you want the LenRin to come soon rev


End file.
